Fix you
by Kk6
Summary: despues de una tragedia, todos necesitamos un hombro donde llorar. Este es el caso de Eriol,quien depsues de una perdida quiere ser consolado. TomoyoEriol.Oneshot.Songfic de la candion fix you de coldplay....


_**Fix You**_

Caminaba por los pasillos del concurrido aeropuerto sin el mínimo humor de esquivar a la gente, mucho menos , de soportar las miradas que la gente le lanzaba al reconocerlo. No le importaba , se sentía demasiado triste como para platicar con alguien ….

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_Cuando hjaces lo que puedes, pero aun asi fracasas..._

y , a pesar de la tristeza que embargaba su corazon , se habia prometido no llorar. Pero ese sentimiento y ese vacio eran inmensos y por un momento dudo. Pero siguió caminado con ese porte ingles que hacia que cada chica que lo veia suspirara. Y al aproximarse a la cafeteria del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, la vio. Su mejor amiga , su compañera y su confidente. Ahí estaba ella de nuevo con sus gafas oscuras y su falda a la rodilla. Con su porte elegante y distinguido.

_When you get what you want, but not what you nee_d

_Cuando obtienes lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas_

Y ahi estaba, la unica persona que tenia cerca. A pesar de la inmensa fama y fortuna nada lo llenaba, no ahora. Estaba completamente solo, excepto por ella. Esa chica que lo esperaba con un abrazo calido y un beso capaz de helar la sangre.

Ella lo vio y sonrio mas para ella misma que a la gente de su alrededor y se levanto a su encuentro. Lo único que el queria era hablar con ella, sentirse acompañado y seguro entre los delgados brazos de su mejor amiga, que como siempre terminaría arreglando su corazon…..

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse._

_Cuando te sientes muy cansado , pero no puedes dormir_

_Atrapado atrás._

Ella se detuvo a 30 centímetros frente a el. Fue cuando el mundo se quebro en mil pedazos de nuevo, y de sus fuertes ojos azules brotaron miles de lagrimas inundando su rostro. Ninguno se movio, ella siguió mirandolo con dolor en el rostro mientras el fuerte ingles lloraba como un pequeño huerfano. Ella reacciono antes que el y le dio un abrazo potente, que era justo lo que el chico necesitaba, a pesar de eso , las lagrimas no pararon. El siempre habia sido imperturbable, pero ahora…. Ahora que estaba solo….. ahora se caia el mundo. Pero ahí estaba ella, dispuesta a darle todo, para acabar con el sufrimiento….

_When the tears come streaming down your face_

_Cuando las lagrimas se precipitan hacia tu rostro_

Las lagrimas en sus ojos pararon y ella froto su espalda con ternura..

"tomoyo…" murmuro el mientras estaban en el abrazo. Pero ella lo separo gentilmente al escuchar su nombre. Puso su fino dedo indice en la boca del chico ingles, indicandole que guardara silencio, y lo abrazo de nuevo.

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_Cuando pierdes algo que no se puede reemplazar_

Salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron a la casa, al llegar el se derrumbo en el primer sofa que vio y puso sus manos en su rostro. Ella se sento junto a el y puso una delgada mano en su muslo

"no te preocupes…. Ya veras que todo estara bien…" ella habia citado la frase de su amiga , pero el no tenia esa certeza….

De nuevo , al recordar el cabello rojo y el pequeño cuerpo al morir, las lagrimas salieron otra vez. Habia tratado todo, pero ella no regresaba magia, medicina , nada… nada servia, parecia no querer regresar a su lado.

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse_

_Cuando amas a alguien. Pero algo sale mal_

_¿podria ser peor?_

"Me dejo solo" murmuro. Ella lo miro con pesar y puso su fina mano en la barbilla masculina ; de ese modo lo obligo a mirarla. Directo a los ojos, directo a su corazon

"Escuchame Eriol, sabes que ella te amaba mas que a su propia vida. ¿Crees que le gustaria verte asi?"

"Maldicion tomoyo no me salgas con eso" Grito Eriol apartando la delgada mano.

"Eriol…yo.."

"Ella me dejo solo Tomoyo, Lo sabia y no me dijo nada"

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_La luz te llevara a casa_

_E inundara tu cuerpo,_

_Entonces tratare de arreglarlo._

"Idiota sabes perfectamente lo que pensaba, sabes que te amaba y sabes que siempre esta aquii, sabia que te pondrias asi, por eso se quedo callada! "

Erio no se contuvo mas y cayo pesadamente de rodillas n la alfombra de la casa Daidouji. Se recosto en el regazo de Tomoyo que estaba aun sentada en el sofa.

Tomoyo sentia pesar por su amigo…y al mirar los ojos cerrados de Eriol que se posaban en su regazo, comenzo a desarreglarle el cabello… entonces recordo..

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_If you never try, then you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Y muy alto o muy abajo_

_Cuando estas demasiado enamorado para dejarlo ir_

_Pero si nunca pruebas nunca sbaras_

_Todo lo que vales_

FLASHBACK...

Ella estaba tranquilamente en una fiesta de coctel, entre sonrisas falsas y gente adinerada. Estaba realmente harta de ese ambiente. Gracias al cielo, su celular sono. Aliviada salio al balcon . Mas feliz se sintio la reconocer el numero conectado a su celular, pues era nada mas y nada menos que el hermoso ingles de quien estaba enamorada .

"bueno…"contesto de la forma mas seductora que pudo articular en ese momento. Pero el semblante le cambio un instante después al escuchar sollozos ahogados del otro lado de la linea

"Eriol! Eriol ue te pasa , estas bien! Eriol contesta!"

"no..." murmuro una voz del otro lado.

"¿Qué paso Eriol?"

"Ella se fue Tomoyo….. Kaho ha muerto...tenia cancer"

"¿Qué!"

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_La luz te llevara a casa_

_E inundara tu cuerpo,_

_Entonces tratare de arreglarlo_

"Eriol...yo...lo siento mucho..."

"Tomy….puedo verte.?"

"Claro que si… Espera tomare un avion hacia alla-

"no Tomoyo…. Estoy abordando uno a japon"

"OK , enseguida estare en el aeropueto…Eriol…. Todo estara bien…."

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

_Lagrimas corriendo por tu rostro_

_Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar_

_Lagrimas rodando por tus mejillas_

_Y yo…_

SU mente volvió al chico ingles en su regazo, y a su cabello azabache esparcido en la falda blanca...

"Tomoyo… solo queria pasar mi vida con ella" murmuro el con los ojos aun cerrados

"Y ella contigo, pero no se pudo. Ella sabia que eres una persona fuerte y que sabras sobreponerte a su muerte."

El se incoporo y se mantuvo hincado frente a ella . El toco el femenino rostro con la yema de sus dedos y de buenas a primeras la trajo hacia abajo y le dio un beso en la frente…

"muchas gracias por todo tomy –chan…."

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

_Lagrimas corriendo por tu rostro_

_Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar_

_Lagrimas rodando por tus mejillas_

_Y yo…_

"Ven querido...necesitas dormir" Ambos se dirigieron a al habitación de tomoyo. El se acosto en la cama y tomoyo se sento a su lado... y lo observo, el comenzo a cerrar los ojos cansados, ella acaricio su rostro una vez mas , y con su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del chico se acerco y la beso suavemente, el no abrio los ojos. Se levanto de la cama pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo…..

_Lights will guide you home_

_La luz de guiara a casa_

"Espera Tomy -chan.. quedate conmigo" ella le sonrio y se costo junto a el. El la abrazo por la cintura para sentirla mas y ella le acarico la mejilla de nuevo…

_And ignite your bones_

_E inundara tu cuerpo_

"_And I will try... to fix you( Y yo...tratare de arreglarlo_)" murmuro Tomoyo mientras observaba dormir al chico que amaba, y cuyo corazon se acababa de romper. Pero esperen… aun se puede arreglar.

OWARI

Gracias por haber leido mi deprimente fic. lo hice por que adoro la cancion y la pareja a demas queria matar a alguien y pues tuvo que ser kaho ….. La verdad es que el fic me gusto, creo que la cancion refleja un poquito d lo que es la amistad y por eso escribi de ella.

El fic esta dedicado obviamente a mi vecino kerido (tobie , pinki, manolo o como kieran llamarlo) por awantarme y por haberme dado mis pantuflas d godzilla

PD: la traducción la hice yo y no es literal , quise darle un pokito de sentido asi k la adapte…

Gracias deja review ;)


End file.
